Streich und Rosa
by MiracleHeart
Summary: With his owner gone and everyone busy, Gilbert's bored out of his mind. Follow him as he goes through some sneaky little mishaps. One-shot related to "A Slice of Bittersweet Life".


**Ello~ In case you're not one of my followers, this one-shot relates to my ongoing story "A Slice of Bittersweet Life".  
Okay, now enjoy (^u^)/  
**

* * *

Streich und Rosa

"Bah!" I cried out as I rolled about on my bed. It was a Thursday morning, after breakfast. The unawesome girl's gone to school and everyone else was busy with their own crap.

"Gilbert, mon ami, you really need to find something to do." Francis wrote the last of his stuff on some job app.

I scowled and rolled over to face him. He was sitting at the desk and reading over the papers. He applied for some job at a restaurant. I was freaking bored but there was no job that could handle my awesomeness. I threw my pillow across the room. "There's nothing to do here! There isn't even a TV in this freaking house!"

The Frenchie just shrugged. I know he's been with the girl way longer but I still didn't get why we didn't have a TV yet. He put the app in his bag. "What _do_ you usually do anyway?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Bug people, look up stuff on the computer, update my blog…" My eyes came across an opened magazine on the floor. There was a feature on the top 10 pranks. I smirked. I've been itching to pull one for a while and it was hard doing it alone. I jumped out of bed and swung my arm over Francis' shoulder. "Since we both got nothing to do…"

"But I do have something to do, mon ami…"

"Shut up, you're still helping me."

_-Prank one-_

I put on the white morphsuit and a tuxedo and stood on a step ladder. The curtains were drawn closed and I set my phone's alarm to go off with a certain sound clip. I stood inside of that American's room and closed the door in front of me. He was such a scardey-cat. I couldn't wait to see his face when he finds me.

"_Francis, I'm pretty sure that computer isn't locked with a password."_

"_But it is! And I need to look up the address of that restaurant."_

"_Geez, just calm your beard. I'm going, I'm going." _

The door opened and the sound went off just as his eyes met where mine was to be. He stood frozen for a moment, the color from his face draining at every second. I lifted my hand and he finally let out a shriek. He dashed out of the room and it sounded like he tripped over something. Then there was more running down the stairs and some door slammed shut.

I jumped off the stool and burst out laughing. I pulled off the mask since I could barely breath in it and laughed some more. Oh, it felt so good. _That face!_

"You are very cruel." Francis drew open the curtains.

I wiped a tear and sat up against the wall. "Totally worth it." I snickered at the thought of his reaction again. I definitely was not done yet. I got up and took off my get up. I glanced over at Francis, who was sitting in front of the computer. "…What are you doing?"

He wrote down something on a scrap of paper. "Like I said, I needed the address of le restaurant."

"Man, you're spoiling the fun." I bundled the stuff together and picked up the stool.

_-Prank two-_

I peeked into the Korean's room. He was busy tapping and clicking away on his laptop. He was usually playing some game at this time of day. I twirled the flash drive in my hand and gripped it. I turned to the Frenchie, who came back from applying for his job. The stress was off his mind so he could focus on helping me now. "Okay," I grinned at him, "you know what to do."

He just sighed. "Yes yes." He cleared his throat and then slammed the door open. "Yong Soo! Come quick! I managed to get Yao in a pretty little dress!"

"_What?!"_

"Hurry if you want to see or else he's going to take it off! It's pink and frilly too!"

The two bolted out of the room and ran downstairs. I quickly took the chance to get to his laptop. The game was paused and since he had to leave quickly, I was pretty sure it was not saved. I alt-tabbed it to get to the desktop and downloaded the file from my flash drive. I opened it once it was done loading. I smirked at the sight of the blue display. It was the Blue Screen of Doom screensaver I found while going through my blog.

"_Sorry, it seems like we were too late."_

"_There's always next time, daze. And don't forget to take pictures next time!"_

"Crap," I hissed. I set the laptop back in its original place and shoved the flash drive in my pocket. I looked around and decided to crawl under the bed. I pressed myself against the wall.

I heard the Korean settle into his chair and freeze. He clicked around. I had a freaking hard time holding in my laugh. The program disabled any functions for about five minutes, minus the power button.

"No! No! I didn't save that last battle and I got tons of EX points and items from it!"

I texted Francis to help me get out of my hiding spot. He came in the room and blocked the guy's view while he pretended to know what the crap he was doing. Like the Awesome Me I am, I silently crawled out of the room. _Like a boss!_ I hurried into the safety of my room and laughed like there was no tomorrow. My stomach started to hurt so I toned it down a little.

"You really enjoy this, don't you, Gil?" Francis dropped a pillow on my head. "Your usual white face is bright red."

I sighed in satisfaction. It wasn't _pure_ satisfaction, though. There was one more guy I wanted to get. _And speaking of the devil…_ I saw the commie walk by to get to his room. I smirked as thoughts began churning in my head.

"That smile will get you killed one day, Gil." The Blondie watched me as I started laughing mischievously.

_-Prank three… almost-_

"Hey drink up!" I held up a bottle of whisky I bought from the market earlier.

"I-I think I've had—" the Brit hiccupped, "quite enough for now, lad."

I poured more in his glass anyway. "Nein! You work way too hard. You need to let it go sometimes, ya know?"

He stared at the drink and then at me. He grinned. "You know what? You're right!" He took half a swing. "I don't get enough respect around here!"

I laughed. "Yeah, so thank The Awesomeness later." I handed him the bottle. "Anyway, I need you to brew me up something with your witchcraft."

"How dare you mock my magic as witchcraft!" He took another swing of whiskey. "I can show you that it's something to behold rather than to degrade."

I smirked. _Perfect…_ I crossed my arms. "Okay, brew me up some potion or whatever that will turn hair pink when someone drinks it."

He stared at me with his drunkard face. "What in the bloody world are you planning to do?"

"Huh, I guess you can't make stuff like that." I shrugged and got up. "Guess that witchcraft ain't that grand." I took the alcohol and made my way out of his room.

A flash went off behind me. I grinned and turned around to find the wasted Brit holding up a mini bottle with some kind of pink liquid. I went up to him and exchanged it with the whiskey bottle. "Danke!"

_-Now, prank three-_

I spied on the bunch in the kitchen and dining room from the hall. They were setting the table for dinner. I eyed the spot where that Commie usually sits and my anticipation grew higher as I saw that today's drink was pink lemonade. _There was no way he'll notice…_

I sent Francis to start some commotion in the kitchen to get everyone's attention. Luckily, that Russian was still in his room. Once the plan was in action, I slipped to the table, dropped some of the magical liquid in the cup and joined the losers in the kitchen.

_-Dinnertime-_

I watched the Russian eagerly in between bites. _Why wasn't he drinking yet?! You gotta drain the food down your throat at some point!_ I stuffed the bread in my mouth. _Besides, this was dry anyway._ I was about to drink my cup of lemonade until he finally picked up his cup. But he stopped as the unawesome girl started choking on her stupid food after she laughed at the American's story of my awesome prank. Her cup was empty so he offered hers.

"No!" I accidentally blurted out. He stopped and the rest of the losers looked at me confused. I cleared my throat and poured my drink in her cup. "Drink it before you die, idiot."

She grimaced at me and then took my offer of drink instead. I sighed in relief and continued eating my food. The Russian just shrugged and finally; finally took a drink. I stared at his hair, waiting for the color to change but it never happened. I scowled. _Did Eyebrows lie to me?!_

_-After dinner-_

Since Sir Eyebrows the Great never showed up to eat, I immediately stormed up to his room after I was done. I marched into his room. He was lying on his bed. I grabbed him by the collar. "That stupid potion didn't work!" Sleepily, he mumbled some words. I threw him back on his bed. "Why didn't you freaking tell me in the first place! I wasted my time waiting for nothing!"

I skipped in triumph to my room. I jumped onto bed, wrote in my journal, and settled for sleep. _The fastest way to spend eight hours was to sleep after all!_ I dozed off with my awesome smirk on my face.

_-The next morning-_

"_Gilbert!"_

I woke up to the sound of someone running upstairs and down the hall. It wasn't that Russian, that's for sure. I checked the time and eight hours, heck ten hours, passed.

Francis sat up on his bed and ruffled his hair. "What is going on so early in the mor—"

The door slammed open and the girl stood, furious, in the room. She glared directly at me. "You!"

I winced as I saw that _her_ hair was pink. _What the—_She jumped on me and started wringing me by the shirt.

"Nana, ma cherie, what happened to your beautiful black hair?!" The Frenchie tried prying her off of me.

"Yes, what _did_ happen to my hair?!" She shouted angrily. Her cold hands totally did not feel good around my neck.

I managed to swallow. "You don't look _that_ bad… Hey! You look like that one Voca-whatever with pink hair!" She sort of did, with her brown eye covered and only showing her blue-ish one. The pink was a disgusting shade of bright, hot pink though.

She stopped for a second but that was only to land a sharp blow across my awesome face.

_I learned later that the freaking commie switched mine and his drink because he saw me while he was walking in. That silent freak! Good thing I didn't drink it though. The stinging feeling remained in my cheek all day. I was still awesome today because I pulled off two more successful pranks. Eyebrows and the Chinese man did not see it coming~!_

I signed my name and shut my journal.

_But I will get that freak one day…_

* * *

**And there goes the Misadventures of Gilbert…**

**This was a requested oneshot for Simplicity-Shitsuboku c: Thank you for the 200****th**** review!**

**And yes, this is tied to "A Slice of Bittersweet Life". **

**I hope you didn't mind that it was in Gilbert's point of view! ^^; **

**The title says "Prank and Pink" in German. **


End file.
